Put the Heros and Villians in their Place
by Yuori
Summary: Its the summer before 6th year starts. Severus is stuck with some house guests and the duty to not only help defeat the Dark Lord but also the Light God. Bashing. DM/HP BZ/NL SB/RL SS/multiple Story Spoiler: Sirius is alive (altered title same story)
1. Chapter 1

Severus was stressed and something told him that Pott-_Harry's 6_th year was bound to be a pain in the arse.

After the absolute disaster of the Triwizard Tournament and now the Ministry Debacle Severus decided it would be best to take responsibility of Pot-_Harry. _He hated Potter but no matter what Harry was Lily's child and he refused to sit by as the boy was literally thrown into danger without so much as a warning. It was cruel to expect the boy to simply accept the death of others for him. Even Severus realized that being responsible for two deaths at one time was too much for young Harry. Thus Severus took Harry to the seclusive Snape Manor much to the displeasure of Dumbledore who had no clue where Harry was at the moment.

Obviously, Severus also had to invite Lupin to his private home for the summer since both were deeply distraught over Black's death. Even Severus himself felt bad for the dog, he did not truly wish death on the mutt, simply a humiliation that would ease his own from many years ago. Lupin cried with Harry at the lost of his precious friend and Severus was pretty sure his life partner. Which was why he was brewing Dreamless sleep for the werewolf now. The man had not slept for a week straight and only kept his optimism when Harry was around-if mourning was optimism.

Severus sighed as he bottled his potion in a vial. Lucius had been cut off from all communications and possible entry to Snape Manor and was no doubt furious from the sudden expulsion if the many falcons that he sent Severus -that were now warded out- was any indication. The man had little sympathy from him since he had not only fought a bunch of children, but also attempted to kill them. The man was not welcomed in his home and few outside of Potter and Lupin were welcomed in Snape Manor.

Severus walked to the sitting room where he had last seen Lupin ready to administer his potion. He found the werewolf still in tears near the fireplace. Severus walked in.

The first thing the dark haired man noticed was that it was unnaturally cold in the room when the fire was blazing. The second was that Lupin was mumbling to himself and the closer he got the more clearly he could hear him.

"...come..back...I need you Sirius I need you!"

Lastly Severus felt like he intruding on an intimate moment.

"Why are you doing this to me? How am I going to take care of Harry" Their was a momentary pause before Lupin cried "I would never leave Harry! He's my little cub!"

Well at least Severus was reassured that Lupin didn't blame Harry and nor would he leave the child. Sobbing broke the Potion Master out of his musing.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Severus felt it was time to feed him the potion. As soon as it hit the werewolf's lips, the man fell into a quiet whimper and hopefully restful sleep. The Potion Master also hoped his own headache would not keep him from a restful sleep.

The dark haired male wandlessly levitated the werewolf down the hall next to Harry's room just as the man had requested at the beginning of summer. He laid the exhausted wolf on the large bed. Lupin's clothes instantly vanished. Severus extinguished the lights and closed the door.

Next stop: Potter

* * *

_Lupin's Dreams_

_"Moony...my precious Moony." Remus moaned in ecstasy as Sirius stroked his insides with his tongue. _

_"Sirius..please...I" Remus cried suddenly as his orgasm hit him spontaneously. Remus cried scared the man would fade away again as he had done many times before. _

_"Shhh Remmy! No more tears. You know I hate to see you and Moony cry" cooed the handsome man while grinning._

_"You're leaving" Remmy continued to cry. Sirius laughed._

_"All night, Love. We have all night." _

_ "Sirius!" Remus began to chant the animagus' name while said man pistoned his hips into his mates orifice._

_Lupin could only cling to the man's strong broad shoulders and slim hips. He was not ready face another day without Sirius and so hoped tomorrow never came._

* * *

Severus walked the next door over noting the fact that the door was slightly ajar. Mentally, the double spy was was preparing himself for another embarrassing talk and lots of tears. Last time, in order to stem the boy's tears he told Po-_Harry _stories about his mother which lead to him revealing parts of his abusive past. Something he did not want to ever talk about. But it helped the boy open up and trust the dark haired man. And after talking about his mother Severus had started naming flowers and herbs with healing properties. The boy had fell into a quiet sleep.

Severus peeked into the door. His eyes widen at the seen that greeted him.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was _holding _the boy-who-lived _in his arms _in what seemed to be a calming manner. The shock wore off when he noticed a line coming from the room to another two doors down. Severus marched down the hall, into the room not in the least bit surprised to see the Weasley twins -who insisted on being here for their dear brother Harry- with a pair of extendable ears. Severus said nothing and just held out his hand. The pair grinned and handed their former Professor a pair of ears. Severus gave them a looked that said 'We'll talk about this later' and held the device to his ear.

"What if Sirius never comes back? That I _killed _my godfather? Remus would hate me, wouldn't he?"

Draco made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "For the millionth time Harry, Black disappeared in the Department of Mystery. He is sure to be alive and return to you sometime. I've heard of people disappearing in there for months and then reappearing later. They won't even send search parties into that department because they go missing too." Severus had to admit that was true. Someone needed to remind Lupin of that.

"But the Mirror..."

"Does not guarantee he is dead" Draco finished "Now calm down"

"I can't! What about Remus?"

"What about him? According to you, he's been with you sobbing his heart out right next to you. Does that sound like someone that hates you?" Draco asked. Severus could practically see Harry shaking his head.

"My friends?" added Harry not ready to believe that his worries could be put to rest so easily.

"The Wesaley twins are right down the hall...probably listening to the conversation."

"I mean Ron and Hermione"

"No you mean know-it-all bossy pants and the Weasel. And don't even breathe a word about Weaselette. I have more thing to worry about with my father than you about them" Harry sighed.

"Your dad?" Harry groaned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it now can we go to bed."

"I thought you came to talk to Professor Snape?" questioned Harry with a yawn.

"I can talk to him later. Right now I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What about Mrs Weasley"

"Shut up Harry"

Severus heard rustling which he assumed meant the two were putting on their sleep clothes and going to bed. The professor remove the device from his ear and returned it to the twins.

"I suspect it would be best if you both went to bed as well and if I hear or see you doing something suspicious I will body bind you and leave you both attached to the ceiling upside down until your head bursts." Both boys grinned and watched the Professor leave while rubbing his temple.

"You think he's taken dear George"

"I would like to believe not darling Fred"

"Well I do believe some planning is called for"

"Of course" Both twins gave each other Cheshire grins.

* * *

Severus was struggling to keep his eyes open and yet his mind was running a million miles per second.

Mrs Weasley.

That crazy old greedy baby popper had the audacity to send Harry a Howler about how horrible he was for _forcing _her little kiddies to go on a dangerous mission -even though they went _willingly_- and how he could have killed them and then called Harry an extension of a monster because of the visions he could not control. And then just to make sure Harry knew he was no longer welcome in Weasley family in her eyes she reported _everything _in the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore the fat old coot did absolutely nothing to stem or stop her. She should never have been in the Order and yet here she was revealing secrets and bad mouthing the person who was supposedly suppose to save them. Severus felt now more than ever that the bone crushing burden of being Savior should lifted off of Harry's thin shoulders. Speaking of which he would need to add a double dosage of nutrition potion in the boys food tomorrow seeing as the regular dosage is having little effect after three weeks. _  
_

Severus sighed and waved his hands. The lights were extinguished and wards were up and un-breached. The Potions Master closed his aching eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I will be treating Remus' werewolf like Vald's demon in the lovely yaoi Crimson Spell. Sirius like Havi is aware of both sides and loves both very much. Also I think it would be a good idea to give Moony some spotlight so just like Vald's demon Moony can be released even in non stressing situations (usually sexual) and Moony loves Sirius just in case I didn't mention that earlier.

Anyway Strange Magic will be updated soon. Blood adoption will take a minute to update since I have other stories to update.


	2. A New Day

_'How dare he!'_

Lucius Malfoy was furious. Furious at the only man to ever get under his skin.

Severus Snape.

The dark haired bastard had to audacity to ignore him! The Lucius Malfoy. And for what? Throwing a few curses at some annoying hormone crazed blood-traitors that just so happened to be around Draco's age. Pah! It's not like he threw them at Draco or killed the little brats. Oh wait! According to the snarky git his "willingness" to attack them showed he was "capable" of harming his own heir.

Ridiculous! He adored his young heir!

Lucius paced the length of his destroyed sitting room. He had been trying to work off his anger for 3 hours -to an avail- since his one sided argument with Severus in which Lucius had no chance to make his case. Severus had demanded that he turn over Draco for the summer and investigate Albus Dumbledore as if he would do it at a moment's notice no questions ask _after _he had the balls to call him an idiot!

Well he would show him! He would send his son with a message to the Potion's Master to get his ass over here. Then he would _contemplate _investigating Albus Dumbledore. It might do good to crush both Albus and the Dark Lord both. The latter wizard had been off his rocker lately and demanded for Severus' presence many times throughout the day.

Well that was too bad! He had to deal with his scorned ex-wife because of him. He had to lie to Draco for many years because of him. And now his sitting area was destroyed because him. If he Lucius Malfoy business man extraordinaire and Ministry Official could not see him no one could.

Severus was his! Snarky attitude and all!

* * *

Voldermort sat on his makeshift throne ignoring the babbling of Bellatrix and rant of Narcissa. The Dark Lord sat thinking of a man he had not seen in years.

Severus Snape. The graceful dancer in the art of potion making.

The man was just as lovely as remembered. Now that he mused about it, lovely was the wrong word to use on the man. The Potion Master was in no way the cliché idea of beauty. He was tall and lanky. Pale with greasy locks that were coated to avoid inflammation of his hair during potion making.

The Dark Lord vaguely remember demanding that the Potion Master wash the grease out of his hair out of curiosity. He was amazed at what he saw. Dark hair, Dark eyes, Dark clothes all attached to the man's extremely pale skin.

Unconsciously Voldermort licked his lips. He was have tempted to blow Severus' cover and make him his now. If only there wasn't a couple of small problems.

Oh well, no matter what Severus would return to him and him only. All he had to do was regain his former looks.

* * *

Draco sighed looking down at the mop of raven black hair.

When he entered his godfather's home, he was not expecting to see a distraught Potter.

A furious Snape. Yes

But a tearful green-eyed Potter. Not in the least.

He hadn't a clue what to do with the other boy so he did what instinct and habit told him to do; comfort and scold. It worked better than he expected. It was strange to see Potter comforted by him. It was probably because Draco wasn't going mince words with him and tell him the honest truth not sugar code it and then run to Dumbledork.

'_What a mess! And now father and Sev are fighting'_

This was not his first time settling a dispute between his father and godfather. Everytime he did Severus had "won" the fights which made Severus almost invincible in Draco's eyes. To anger his father and then not only get away with it but _win!_ It was a feat only his godfather could accomplish and Draco was proud to be his godson and soon to be apprentice. Now if only he could do something about all that horrid grease the man put in his hair.

"Mmgh" Draco watched as Potter's eyes fluttered before settling back into what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. Draco smirked and then slipped out of bed letting Potter settle in his empty spot with a sigh.

He couldn't forget the reason he was sent here, but if history served him right Severus most likely made his father send him here and he usually could find Severus in his ridiculously large basement lab. The older male never seemed to fail at brewing at every possible moment of the day he could. The man even forgot to eat most of the time and now was no different.

Severus had rings under his eyes and looked deathly thin again. Mentally, Draco sighed. All his father and own work gone to waste. The point seven five stone they had practically forced the man to gain was gone. Draco could not resist chewing the man out for it.

"You know there a lot of French models that would _kill _to be as thin as you right now."

Severus did not stop stirring his cauldron, but he was fuming inside. Draco was just as bad as his father about his eating habits. No wait _lack _of eating habits in the words of the Malfoy's.

"I see you're done cozying up to Potter" the Potion Master sneered

"Better than starving myself" retorted Draco with a sneer of his own.

"Ah, of course that would make since to a normal person, but since when have you cared."

"I always care. That's why I force feed you."

"And do you plan to do the same to Potter" Severus snapped

"Yes" Draco replied coolly. Severus glared.

Draco was for the most part unaffected, especially since he was in the right this time. Draco simply gazed back indicating he was not backing down.

"What does your bloody father want that he hasn't already sent through owl?"

"Nothing you will know until _after _you eat breakfast."

"You impudent bloody Malfoy child" cursed the older male. Draco had to smirk.

_Checkmate_

Severus breezed by Draco wandlessly smothering the fire under his cauldron. He was beyond annoyed by the blonde boy moreso for knowing him all to well than the smart talk. The boy was a Slytherin through and through. A fire a pride burned in his stomach.

Draco left the lab to wake Harry. The delicious smell of food wafting from Severus' rarely used kitchen told him Lupin was most likely up.

"Potter! Potter! Get up, git! Breakfast is ready!" Harry groaned before opening his green eyes.

"Come on!" Draco hauled Harry up in his pajamas and forced him downstairs.

"Ma-Draco slow down! I'm still in my pajamas!" Draco ignored the boy-who-lived in favor of shoving him a chair.

"Good Morning Harry" Lupin smiled with a pan in one hand, spatula in the other, and an apron around his waist. Lupin did not waste time placing a plate in front of Harry full of meat, eggs, and oatmeal with some toast and jam.

"Morning dear Harry" Harry noticed that twins were not looking his way, but instead glaring at something. The dark haired boy followed their gaze only to find Charlie Weasley!

"Charlie!" cried Harry. The young savior bound out hit chair and went to hug him. Draco huffed. Harry had had a crush on Charlie in 4th year.

"Harry good to see you!" Charlie chuckled while returning the hug.

"Charlie what are you doin-hey!" Harry was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into his original seat.

"What's your problem!" Harry asked annoyed

"Eat" Draco commanded leaving little room to argue. Harry glared ready to do so anyway.

Severus in no mood to hear them fussing so early in the morning decided it was best to cut in.

"Mr. Potter I believe it is best to listen to Draco in this case. You can still talk to Mr. Weasley while eating and taking these nutrition potions." Harry groaned at the mention of foul tasting potions.

"I am also curious as to what your presence here means as well Charlie." Lupin said.

"Yes well this is actually a normal occurrence for me"

"Eh!" Lupin and Harry cried in unison.

Charlie chuckled. "Snape Manor doesn't necessarily have a large home but there is a lotta land. Snape let's me use it to keep some Dragon's."

"Eh!"

"Believe it or not but Severus was my biggest supporter when it came to my career with Dragons. Of course I'd like to think he's a bit of a Dragon enthusiast as well. If his shelve of books on them is anything to go by." Charlie smirked at Severus who pointedly ignored him and continued to eat.

Charlie had a crush on his ex-Professor for as long as he could remember. When he had told the man that he had wanted to become a Dragon Tamer, the Potion Master had handed him a few rare books on the species and encouraged him to do so. He had also admitted that he was quiet fond Dragons himself and from Charlie's experience Dragons were quiet fond of his ex-Professor. He had no problem telling everyone that even though the twins glare intensified ten-fold.

"The Dragons like staying here. Few of them actually end up leaving since they have made their nest here so this area is an official area for breeding Dragons. The British Wizarding Ministry are just not aware of it."

"Wow" Harry said awed. "Can we see them?"

Charlie was amused to see Harry jumping in his seat excited like a young child.

"Yes, in fact Draco can take you. It's nice to see you again Draco." The blonde nodded back still upset that Harry glomped the man after he had specifically sent the boy downstairs to eat.

Harry turned to Draco giving him wide green eyes begging him to take him to the Dragons.

The Slytherin grunted. "Only after you finish your entire plate and juice. Then we'll g-"

Draco didn't get to finish as he ended up with a lap full of Harry.

"Thanks" the savior whispered. He then went back to happily finishing his breakfast.

"Draco I'm sure you remember all the safety rules" the blond nodded "Then I will steal Severus away for a while. We need to talk."

"Harry remember tomorrow you need to buy your supplies for school" the dark nodded while gulping down his juice.

"Let's go!"

* * *

So I'm going to stop this story here for now. I felt like putting this out b4 Blood Adoption and yes I will update my bridezilla story. R&R although I feel like favorites and follows are the new reviews so f&f but I still wanna know what you think.


	3. A Few New Loves

Severus watch Harry and Draco leave. He was not sure how he felt about what was sure to be developing between the two boys but he was not going to take the time to dwell on it either. Instead he decided to deal with what was sure to be a new problem.

"Follow me Charlie" Remus looked slightly dazed as he scrub dishes, but the wolf was intelligent if nothing else. He wouldn't put it pass the man to be listening while seeming lost. He brought Charlie to his library. A library he was very proud of. The room had two story's covered wall to wall with books. Not only was there shelves near bursting but there were stacks upon stacks on the floor. It was in a bit of disarray due to his latest research but all in all this was his favorite library.

"I see you're still a book bookworm Severus" the dark-haired man glare.

"Do not mock my want for knowledge with such a plebeian muggle name" Charlie just grinned. "I doubt you came here for pleasantries I am sure."

That brought seriousness back to Charlies face.

"Veela council has contacted me through Leylona our Silver-backed Dragon. I'm sure you remember her" Severus nodded. The dragon was ambreathtaking beast and leader of a small clan of dragons in Romania. For the Veela to be contacting Dragons to send a message to him meant Lucius had done something stupid...again.

"They are concerned about your bond with you mate. It is deteriorating apparently. They also don't approve that Lucius is _still _married to Narcissa. A marriage which should be null and void. The council see this as an insult to you a mate who's rightful spot is far above Narcissa and a transgression to the court who has ordered this treason to magic herself end."

Severus was quiet for a moment sifting through all the information that was given to him.

"And the messenger just told you this" asked a suspicious Severus. Messages from the council were not just told to anyone not included in the matter. It was handled with the utmost desecration and care.

"I have never hidden my feeling for you Severus. Not from you and not from the court. What that man does to you, keeping you to the side like some mistress is belittling to a man of your station. I refuse to accept it. You should be an equal and you are dashed to the side even after you gave him a son!" Charlie sighed frustrated. "They notify me of this situation not to just pass on a message, but to also give me permission to court you."

"Excuse me?" Severus glared and mildly shocked. Court? Him? Where does this idiot boy get the gall to believe he had a chance with him? He hardly gave Lucius the time a day before the man became a common nuisance in his day to day life! What made this idiot think he would allow it?

"Severus please! I know you think I have no right" Charlie paused for a moment shutting his eye before Severus saw a blaze of determination. "I love you and there is only so much a man can take watching someone beloved to him be tossed aside! I would not be so...so _angry _if he loved you, if you were happy and happy with him but you most certainly are not."

The wand to his throat cut Charlie short.

"Listen to me idiot _child _I do not appreciate you meddling in my affairs you loving me or not be damned! My connection with Lucius is complicated. It has always been complicated because others see fit to butt their head in our affairs, but understand Mr. Weasley I do not spit on your apparent affections for me."Severus lowered his wand. His voice was so harsh now "I only feel it is necessary for me to reject you now in fear that you may be sorely disappointed later."

"You have never disappointed Severus. And excuse my boldness, but I believe I must dismiss your warning and plunge in, despite my feelings being dashed." Severus sighed. Charlie had that look in his eyes that said he would not back down and he was not going to waste his breathe. Weasleys' were a stubborn breed of people if nothing else.

"There is a new egg being hatched amongst the Dragons outback. Well three to be exact." Severus said hoping to change the conversation.

"Really?" Charlie cried completely distracted and happy.

"Yes" Severus couldn't help the tiny smirk that came to his face. Charlie Weasley, a fairly attractive and strong man was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an overexcited child being offered a bag of candy.

"Oh lets go see them! Lets go see them!" Severus' tiny smirk turned into half a smile.

_Swoosh_

* * *

"Aren't they amazing?" Draco looked at Harry's awed face amused. He was too cute.

"Y...ea" Harry would have never guess an area such as this existed no less existed in Snape's backyard. Bright greenery with Magical Animals of all kinds filled the land far off into the mountains. Dragons flew across the sky and roamed the ground unaware of the boy amazed by them.

It was beautiful beyond Harry's imagination.

"Sev always took me here when I was younger. I had a huge thing for Dragons, if my name is no indication. I loved being out here. I wonder why the world did not look like this. Being at balls and dance didn't feel like this. Hearing the demise of half-blood and mudbloods did not sound like this. I come hear every summer to get away...from everything." Harry looked at him questionably.

Draco smiled sadly. "It...gets hard to be a Prince sometimes"

Harry returned his smile "I think I can understand that"

"Come on I'll introduce you to the Dragons here. They'll be happy to see you."

"O-...huh?"

* * *

In another country in Italy, one shy boy is having the best summer of his life.

His mind could barely wrap around his sudden good fortune, his heart couldn't stop palpitating so quickly and he feared his face would be forever stained with a red blush.

"Carino?" Neville Longbottom turned his head to his boyfriend of two months Blaise Zabini. Neville's skipped two whole beats from looking into deep brown eyes.

"Carino? What's wrong" Neville closed his eyes listening the low baritone voice that was Blaise.

"Nothing" he answered "Just...waiting to wake up" Neville was waiting for the moment to wake up to the sound of his grandmother cursing his birth and demanding some food. The spiteful old voice wishing he was dead as she whacked him with her cane. And the outside world not even for a second noticing his presence. Since he had started taking Herbology at Hogwarts Neville had taken to gardening so he could avoid go ing to town as often as possible. Something always stung when he walked into town invisible to everyone. He was less than a person. A nobody.

Blaise's hum broke Neville from his musing. "I am obviously not being a good boyfriend if such depressing thoughts are coming to your mind."

Before Neville could retort, Blaise sealed the Gryffindors lips, taking the young boys breath away. Neville could never keep up and simply got swept away by Blaise's boldness and dominance. They parted only for air before Blaise decided he could not resist the taste of his little Carino. He delved back in wondering if Neville would be opposed to a heat of passion outdoors.

Neville released a sweet moan setting in the Italiain boys' mind that he didn't quite care if they did it in the garden...again.

Blaise released the shy Gryffindor's soft lips and kissed his way down to lovely pink nipples that Blaise loved to suck on until they turned red. Nevill felt ready to burst. It was embarassing enough the last time when Blaise tested if he could come just from the nubs on his chest.

Nevile cried out catching Blaise's attention for a minutue before he smirked and nuzzled his face into Neville's stomach.

The Gryffindor blushed. He didn't like his tummy or well his body in general it was in no way toned like the guys on the Quidditch team, just soft and in his opinion flabby. He didn't know what Blaise saw in it.

Said Slytherin for his part was relishing the softness which was Neville. The Gryffindor was simply grope-able. Blaise hardly ever kept his hands of fhim and in his case it was with good reason that he never did. His little Carino had absolutely no self-esteem. In fact, the firs two weeks of their relationship was Neville trying to convince him that he was not what he wanted in a boyfriend. Blaise had gotten so frustrated that he put his foot down and told the shy boy he was not ignorant to what Neville could considered flaws in himself. Those flaws were what he loved about him. The only flaw he saw was the constant tendency to tear himself down. Neville had cried alot that day.

"Carinoo" Blaise purred. "You are so deliciious." To make a point the Sytherin bit the Gryffindor's upper thigh. Neville cried out and then blushed. He made the most embarrassing noises. Blaise however thought he made the most exciting noises.

Neville didn't realise he had his eyes closed until he had opened to see Blaise's predatory gaze. A smirk stretched wide across his face.

"I'm going to devour you Carino" Neville was now sure the red blush that now reached his ears was never going to go away.

/ / / / / / /

Two and half hours later, Neville was unconcious and Blaise was sated and happy laying in the extensive gardens of the Zabini Villa.

_'We might have to work on his stamina' _mused Blaise. _  
_

Blaise adored his Carino. The boy had a certain level of charm and wit nobody noticed because he was so quiet. And as cruel as it seemed Blaised loved that Neville had a low self esteem, because it meant Blaise could be brought it back up. What could he say? He was Slytherin. Now if only he could make him more clingy...and figure how he was going to explain this to Draco.

Neville groaned before sighing and curling into Blaise.

'_Another problem for another day I guess' _ Blaise was all to happy to fall asleep alongside Neville.

* * *

I decided that's all I'm going to do for now. I might do a time skip in the middle of the next chapter. Anyways tell meh whats ya think.


End file.
